Un Inicio Diferente
by Lila Handabaka
Summary: Es una historia diferente a los libros de como Clary llego al mundo de las sombras...Es mi primer fic espero que les guste hay personajes nuevos y muy en la trama hay acción romance y mucho mas...soy mala en sumarys.Leenla porfavor si
1. Chapter 1

**Jace Herondale**: Jonathan Herondale pero va por Jace 17 años. Hijo de Stepan y Celine Herondale. Aunque el va por el apellido padres murieron al nacer el,se crio con Valentine Morgenstern,Hermano adoptivo de Izzy y Alec, Un chico de ojos dorados,pelo de oro, piel blanca,valiente,luchador,independiente,sexy,fuerte,sarcástico,de buen corazón,arrogante,guapísimo,ex novio de Lila y mejor amigo de Lila y de Alec y Proximo novio de Clary además el mejor cazador de sombras de su edad después de Lila y tiene el don del Angel.

**Lila Angelikal:** Francesca Angelikal pero va por Lila Angelikal. Hija de un Angel y un inmortal con 300 años en el cuerpo de alguien de 18 y es mitad bruja y cazadora de alta,esbelta,valiente,luchadora,de buen corazón,ama la modacabello negro como la tinta,ojos dorados y agatados(como los de magnus)tez blanca,sexy,sarcástica,arrogante,fuerte,independiente,guapísima,no te combiene tenerla de se molesta sus ojos se ponen rojos y su cabello se pone rojo,si esta triste su cabello se pone plomo y sus ojos se ponen azules cristalinos,si esta nerviosa su cabello sigue negro y sus ojos se ponen rosados y sus otros estados de animos sigue con el mismo color de cabello y ojos mejor cazadora de sombras de los tiempos y es muy poderosa mas que a sus padres a morir por lo que le hicieron de niña,ex novia de Jace y Magnus y ahora novia de Nickolas,Mejor amiga de Jace,Magnus y Izzy. Parabatai de Izzy oh y al igual que Izzy su arma es un latigo y también los cuchillos serafines y salía con muchos chicos.

**Clarissa Frachild:**La llaman Clary mejor amiga de simon 16 años tez blanca,pecosa,chata,pelirroja,ojos verde que hipnotizan,look casual,no le gusta la moda,dulce,sencilla,buen corazón,termino por error en el novia de Jace.

**Isabelle Ligthwood:** La llaman Izzy 17 años es alta,esbelta,cabello negro azabache,ojos marrones casi negros,tez blanca,valiente,fuerte,luchadora,independiente,de buen corazon,preciosa,amante de la moda como de Alec y Max fallecido y hermana adoptiva de Jace,su arma es el latigo al igual que su mejor novia de Simon,Sale con muchos chicos como de de Lila.

**Alexander Ligthwood:** Lo llaman Alec 20 años se alto,ojos azules cristalinos,tez blanca,cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo,valiente,luchador,independiente,fuerte,de buen de los mejores amigos de Lila y el mejor amigo de gay y sale con Magnus Bane,El gran Brujo de de Izzy y Max fallecido,Hermano adoptivo de arma es el arco y flecha y el Parabatai de Jace.

**Nickolas Trubledood:** Lo llaman Niko 17 años tez blanca,ojos negros como la noche,cabello castaño oscuro,alto,fuerte,luchador,valiente,guapísimo,independiente,sexy,sarcástico de buen corazó padres murieron cuando el tenia 8 años después de eso fue a New York,Defiende a todos más a Lila es la única con la que puede ser el mismo,Su arma son las Katanas,Novio de Lila es un amor con ella. Parabatai de Shark.

**Shadow Pendragón:**Lo llaman Shark 18 años tez trigeña,ojos azul grisáceo,cabello castaño,valiente,luchador,fuerte,sexy,guapo,alto,de buen corazó de Kristine una vampira,Su arma son las padres también están muertos desde que el tenia 7 añ de Nickolas.

**Kristine Luxor:** La llaman Kris es una vampira transformaron cuando tenía 18 años hace 5 años,tez blanca,ojos marrones claros,cabello castaño claro,alta esbelta,buen corazón,bromista, una de las mejores amigas de de Shark.

**Simon Lewis:**Tiene 17 años fue un mundano y de hay fue un vampiro daliguer por error,Mejor amigo de Clary tez trigeña,ojos marrones,pelo ondulado castaño,friki,lindo,dulce,Proximo novio de Isabelle.

**Magnus Bane:**Es inmortal con 770 años aproximadamente fue vetado del Perú por razones que solo saben el y amigo de Lila y Novio de Alec y ex novio de Lila la sigue amando como amigos tez morena,ojos agatados y verdes,alto,guapo,sexy, a presidente miau que es su gato y es Bisexual.

**Jordan Kyle:**Hombre lobo ex novio de Maia y después novio de Maia otra vez amigo de Jace y Simon tez morena,ojos verdes.

**Maia Roberts:**Mujer Loba la convirtió Jordan su ex novio y después de vuelva su novio amiga de todos sarcástica tez morena,ojos marrones,pelo rizado,buen corazón.

**Jocelyn Fraychild:**Mama de Clary y Jonathan Morgenstern,ex esposa de Valentine,tez blanca,pelirroja,alta,ojos verdes claros, esposa de Luke.

**Lucian Grarroway:**Lo llaman Luke ex cazador de sombras y ex parabatai de Valentine,ahora hombre lobo,tez trigueña,ojos oscuros,pelo de la Manada de New esposo de Jocelyn.

**Valentine Morgenstern:** Ex de Jocelyn y ex parabatai de Luke,con sangre de demonio,tez trigueña,ojos negros guapo,alto, de Clary y Jonathan Morgenstern.

**Jonathan Morgenstern:**Hermano de Clary con sangre de demonio obesesionado con su hermana,rivalidad con Jace,sarcástico,lindo,malo ,tez blanca,pelo blanco,aliado con su Papa para destruir el mundo .


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba en Java Jones con Simon y vi a un chico de ojos dorados y después recibi una llamada de mi mama y le conteste me dijo que no vuelva a casa y llame a Luke y le diga que Valentine la encontró y Sali de Java Jones sin decirle a Simon y llame a Luke no me contestaba y fui corriendo a casa y estaba llendo a casa y cuando llegue estaba toda destrozada…

-MAMA,MAMA-nadie me escuchaba estaba desierto

Fui a la sala y ahí había una especie de perro y me persiguió y lo encerre en el baño de mi cuarto y de hay la cabeza se le abrió y salio una cosa viscosa y me seguía fui al teléfono a llamar a alguien pero no funcionaba y corri hasta la cocina y encontré gasolina y prendi la cocina y de hay exploto la cosa esa y pensé que había acabado pero se volvió a formar y me siguió y ahí supe que era mi fin.

* * *

Estaba saliendo de Takis para el Instituto cuando paso por una calle que de la nada pase por ahí y escuche una explosión y fui a ver como dice Izzy eres una curiosa y fui a ver y de hay vi a una chica pelirroja tirada en el suelo y encima de ella había un demonio ramun y tire una bola de fuego al cuerpo y se desmanecio y la chica se me quedo mirando y tenia icor de demonio y eso que parece una mundana y de hay entro mi mejor amigo Jace o Idiota como yo lo digo na mentira pero eso no quita que lo sea

* * *

Fui a perseguir a esa mundana y la vi en algo llamado Java Jones con un mundano amigo y la chica parecía mundana pero me veía eso era lo raro pero que va la segui y cuando iba a llegar a su casa escuche una explosión y corri y cuando llegue ahí estaba mi mejor amiga la sexy Lila vestida con unos tacones negros de 9 pulgadas como corre con eso,su jeens azules claros,un top rojo sangre,collares negros y pulseras y sus runas se notaban debo admitir que es muy sexy y en el piso estaba la mundana cubierta de icor de demonio ramun…

-Lila que paso?-pregunte a Lila y ella me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo

-No se escuche una explosión y entre y mate al demonio y ahora estamos aquí-ella me respondio y fuimos a levantar a la mundana y ella se acurruco mas contra el suelo tenia miedo de nosotros y quien no

-Tranquila no te haremos daño como estas?-pregunte se veía muy asustada pero estaba siendo dulce

-Como va a estar la acaba de atarcar un demonio idiota-lila me contesto y yo como que le dije

-Sere un idiota pero soy sexy-dije con un guiño

-eso no quita el idiota-me DIJO yo la sonreí la devolví la sonrisa- Vamos tranquila Levantate -le dio la mano la chica con la desconfianza pero la tomo

-Gracias-dijo la mundana

* * *

La chica que me dio la mano era muy guapa pelo negro largo ojos dorados y agatados,labios carnosos, cuerpazo perfecto pechos grandes y su culo también y su cinturita vestia con unos tacones negros de 9 pulgadas,su jeens azules claros,un top rojo sangre,collares negros y pulseras y el chico también ojos dorados vestido de negro y con cuchillos afilados y cosas así

Le dije-Gracias-y ella me sonrio y no se pero le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente

-Que era eso-pregunte ellos se miraron entre si y asintieron

-Demonio-dijeron los 2 a la misma vez

-Y yo les dije que no les creo-y ellos dijeron que era enserio y me dijo la chica

-No debes confiarte de nadie,ni de los que crees conocer-me dijo y yo pensé y dije

-Y porque de ti si-dije y ella me miro e iba a responderme pero el chico la interumpio

- Te acabo de salvar la vida- y yo lo mire y antes de que conteste que el no fue

-Tu no fuiste idiota fui yo-Dijo la chica parecen bueno amigos

Fui a ver a Dorothea a ver si había visto a mi mama ella me dijo que no y no me dejaba a entrar y le pregunte si los veía

-Por supuesto que nos ve es una bruja-dijo el chico de ojos de oro era guapo

-Degradada de una casita de chocolate a esto que desperdicio-dijo la chica que sarcástica igual al chico

-Si tu madre era una cazadora de sombras al igual que el-señalo al chico

-No mi madre era una pintora- yo no lo creía nada de eso

-Si y Lila es Bruja-dijo el chico y la chica lo miro y le tiro y le dio una colleja

-Soy bruja imbécil y cazadora también-Dijo la chica mirándole el chico sonrio y dijo

-Si pero también bruja-Dijo de hay escuche pisadas y agarre el idrante y subi y le pegue al chico sin darme cuenta que era…

* * *

La chica era un poco loca pero bueno nada es normal en nuestra vida Jace es imbécil como va a decir si y Lila es Bruja

De hay se escucho pisadas la chica agarro el idrante y corrió al piso de arriba y Jace y yo nos miramos y dijimos ilarante y Jace dijo espera

-Un placer conocerla-dije yo y subimos al piso de arriba-Jace que crees que sea-le pregunte en el camino

-No se vamos a ver si-me dijo y yo asentí como lo quiero y lo que vimos nos mato de la risa

* * *

La chica es ilarante pero bueno subimos corriendo tras ella y Lila me pregunto en el camino que crees que sea le respondi que no lo se y ella asintió habeces Lila es tan indefensa pero siempre la protegeré no importa lo que pase es mi mejor amiga la amo mucho y cuando vimos que era me mate de la risa Clary golpeando a…


End file.
